moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Hellìan Autumnheart
Hellìan Autumnheart 'or '''Andissiel Shalor'Azshune '(the name that was given to him by the Highborne) was born into the Autumnheart family about eleven thousand- plus some years ago during the War of the Ancients and is a Highborne Warrior. Hellìan was born to the Archmage and Priestess, Tar'reldor and Sadrielia Autumnheart. Fascinated with his grandfather's (Nylandrias Autumnheart) path through life, Hell became a High Guard and quite good at swinging a blade from the moment his eyes laid sight upon one in hopes to achieve becoming a great Warrior like his grandfather before him. Appearance. Clad in baroque plate armor, Hellìan represents the brutal and unforgiving nature of war. He is always often on a warpath. There are no fluttering banners of proud heraldry; only the unyielding advance of death, savagery, and compassion. Stained armor often covers the Highborne warrior from head to toe, his form a veritable fortress of muscle, strength, and power. Where there is no steel, the bones and fur of ferocious creatures lay instead, pulsing with arcane energy. The generating effects seem to have no effect on his visage, as the Gladiator would always be found ready to draw his weapons and give no quarter. Wicked blades lay in leather sheathes or rope that hang from his back. Although rare to see, in peace time the Highborne would be found in loose fitting but ordeal attire; as much as a display of wealth as it was a departure from the confines of his armor and cold steel. To an onlooker, his imperious physique was taut with thick corded muscles that covered the expanse of his massive chest and arms, and held a countenance that exuded an almost palpable sense of masculine vrility. Light indigo skin contrasted sharply against a mane of teal hair which fell upon his back unless kept in a metal band that forms a pony tail as well as framing a handsome face marred by only few small scars. Matching for the moment was a teal beard grown in from ear to ear. Usually seen with a stern or stoic look on his face, scars, bite marks could be seen on his chin to the neck down, and another running mid-way on his left cheek. As with all of his race it would be hard to tell his age from a glance as there appears to be no signs of aging. Looking into his eyes could give tell of a long lived life of war. His pure--golden, glowing, hardened and almost soulless eyes reflect a life time of unending conflict, and the Highborne's well-spoken demeanor often gave pause to those quick to make assumpitions of the hulking warrior. His stance was a headstrong elf, his movements, his very presence was intimidating as it seems to radiate a permanent and reliable perpetuity; like a boulder that has weathered uncountable storms and will endure many more without faltering. His stride was leisurely, a slow moving walk that seems to wander in the general direction of what seems to catch his eye. Clearly he is in no rush to be anywhere, or perhaps he just likes to roam. Azeroth can be a beautiful place to just walk in. Barring some of the more hostile locals of course. Not much can stop him once the Highborne has his mind set to something. He behaves with the utmost respect for his comrades, but yet with recklessness for his own well being that is hardly matched. His life means nothing if he can save those of people. WIP. This is still being updated. Plate Armors and Casual Attires. Will be updated. Arms and Weapons. Dual weapons; swords; blades that are of the identical shape, baring three sharp curved edges and twelve spikes, slightly wrapped in teal fabrics and ribbons for in fashion. Scintillating arcane besides of the blood splatter or cover, radiates throughout the pair of twin blades, a preternatural enchantment infused into the weaponry. Diagonal stone with circler metalic plates are merged into the hilts, the handgrips tightly wrapped in the finest exquisite dark brown cloth. The pummel of stone forged cruelly into the image of talons or more spikes. Multifaceted, these swords; stabilized and regulated while also simutaneously, facilitating catacstrophic arcanic strength and power. Although, largely distinguishable from other peoples' weaponry and armaments, these still consist of various unique traits and capacities. WIP. This is still being updated. History. Will be updated. '''Early Life - The Highborne and Eldarath 'Bloodthirsty Demons - The Burning Legion and Illidan Stormrage' 'Walking With Deaders - The Scourge and The Lich King' 'Shaking Sundering Lands - The Cataclysm and The Destroyer, Deathwing' 'Clouded Continent of The Mists - The Pandaren, Pandaria and Garrosh Hellscream' Hell '''is still living and though, there are many people that know him now. It never always use to be... Andissiel "Hellìan" Shalor'Azshune was all, but just a young Highborne Warrior fighting a war against demons of the Burning Legion once. He has been alive since the War of the Ancients, since the Kaldorei Resistance, and since his time spent alone in Kalimdor after the Sundering. He has lived, seen, and fought it all. It were the darkest of times like these that '''Hell feared the most of what was to come... He has been fighting and has fought for such a very long time that he has become a good Highborne Warrior to have in the field of wars, fights, and battles, but even then. He was fearful and was afraid. There still was... This fear. This fright. These dreams. It was when he was sleeping and dreaming that he could see himself standing in a courtyard in Duskwood while it were raining with his back to his cousins'. Darith's back was to his and Lay, only standing on the statue above them while their blades were raised in defense of preparation for their oncoming attackers. Autumnhearts and Nightglades fighting an unfinished war. Revi disliked Hell and Tar, but Darith and Lay would keep him safe in spite of their past grievances anyway. Tar would have used his spells and magic as an Highborne Archmage, but stood completely un-phased, un-moved, and disliked all of them. Hellìan wondered of why Tar'reldor had started this war between families since it has been expanding throughout years with no end. A bad dreamt fight. A bad dream. He had hopes that this would never come true. An end that needed to come. The Warrior. A mere title. A title that he earned, himself. Hell '''has been fighting the wars, fights, and battles of everyone for soo long as a Highborne that he had become lost and failed to see the much smaller struggles of peoples' every day lives upon coming to new places for until a certain Kaldorei Huntress came into his life. Rook Shadowsong, helped him find a way to combat the darkness. Find his way. He found his way to that forgiving sight and she had taught him that he could be an elf with a wild path amongst the rest of the '''Kaldorei as not only a Highborne, but as that Warrior who solomley swore to raising his blades against the enemies. (WIP) 'Personality.' Will be updated. Beliefs and Religion. Will be updated. Relationships and Romance. Will be updated. Themes. Hellìan's Gallery. ((WIP)) It's a work in progress. Final, Helli Art1.jpg|Hellìan standing. Hellìan_Autumnheart07.2.jpg|Hellìan in a fight or a battle. Hell and Darith.jpg|Hellìan and Daritharian as cousins. Hellsian6.2.jpg|Hellìan in training. Hell05.png|Hellìan as a young Highborne. Hellìan_Autumnheart3.jpg|Hellìan, angered or enraged. Hellìan_Autumnheart10.jpg|Hellìan, getting back up. Hellìan_Autumnheart04.jpg|Hellìan standing. Hellìan_Autumnheart02.2.png|Hellìan resting. Hellìan06.jpg|Hellìan relaxing. Hellìan05.jpg|Hellìan if seen close up. Hellìan's Screenshots. Hell Screenshot.jpg|Hellìan standing in his favorite corner in the Slaughtered Lamb tavern. Category:Night Elf Category:Warriors Category:Characters Category:Highborne Category:House of Autumnheart Category:Talah Zin Thera